The Switch
by PigSlay
Summary: Creddie. Carly and Freddie dating? Sam's jealous? Not this time. This time, it's switched around.
1. Chapter 1

The Switch

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. What is the "switch" exactly? The "switch" is that usually Carly and Freddie are the ones already dating, but now Sam and Freddie are already dating. Written in a rush. Will get better, promise.**

**Chapter 1: iThink They're Dating**

Lately Sam and Freddie had been acting weird around each other. Weirder than usual.

What was weird? They weren't fighting as much anymore.

The last time Carly had heard an insult from either one of them was when Sam said, "Watch it Freddorkation!" when he had said something about her eyes being too close together.

Normally Carly would be happy about this, but for some reason she was actually… concerned.

She walked into her house. "Hi Spencer."

"Hey," he waved.

Sam and Freddie were also hanging out by the computer, laughing like a dating couple.

"Spencer?" Carly walked over to him. "Can I talk to you for a-" she grabbed onto his wrist without finishing her sentence.

"Oww," he was dragged to his room, eating spaghetti because the taco shell had fell on the floor. "What is it?"

"Look, I think Sam and Freddie are dating," Carly jumped right to it.

"What?!"

"Well, they're laughing like dating couples, they haven't been fighting as much…"

"Maybe they've put their differences aside?"

"Sure," Carly shrugged, as that was the only thing she could think of that made sense.

When she went downstairs though, she immediately changed her mind about that.

**The Switch**


	2. Chapter 2: iThink They Kissed Again!

The Switch

**Chapter 2: iThink They Kissed… AGAIN.**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. If I did, the dance, the nose kiss, and Freddie's dream from iDream Of Dance would all have meant something to Carly.**

Carly walked downstairs and saw Sam and Freddie kissing. Her eyes went wide open, but she didn't say a word.

Sam and Freddie looked like they were attached to each other's lips like glue to paper. They acted like they didn't have time to come up for air at all.

Carly tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the fridge softly.

_What happened to no more secrets? _She thought to herself. _Well, I guess they _did _resume kissing behind my back._

She tiptoed back upstairs once she had her water, until the last step, when she stomped by mistake and closed the door.

Downstairs…

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Umm… I think it was Carly," Freddie offered.

"Do you think she knows?" Sam sounded slightly more worried.

"I hope not," Freddie added a tone of sadness to his voice. "We've lied so much to her already."

The Switch

**End Notes: Suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters? They're always welcome, and I'll always credit you. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: iConfront The Carly

The Switch

**Chapter 3: iConfront The Carly**

Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. A "review" inspired me to continue this story. It's NOT OVER, this is called a WIP for a reason. It WILL end Creddie.

"Do you think we should go up there?" Freddie asked.

"No, if she didn't know already, then we would end up telling her and it would make things… bad," Sam said.

"Well, we have to say _something_," Freddie replied. "We promised her no more secrets, and if we keep this from her, she'll probably never trust us again."

Sam looked down, making a sad face.

"I'm going to go talk to her," he walked upstairs.

"Wait," Sam tried.

It was too late though, Freddie had already knocked on Carly's door.

"Hello?" Carly said through her sobs.

"Carly, it's Freddie, can I come in?"

Carly opened the door. "I don't know, can you? Or would you prefer to come into Sam's room where you'll kiss even more?"

"…Yeah, she knows," he whispered.

"Really? Yeah. I _know_ that you promised no more secrets, I _know _you and Sam said your kiss was 'just to get it over with', I _know _you and Sam have _never _liked each other, and now I _know_ that just when I'm starting to….. you no longer…. Nevermind." She started to close the door, but he fought back and forced it back open.

"Please, Carly? Can't we talk about this?"

"Fine." She let him in, then slammed the door behind them.

Freddie looked around Carly's room; even though he had helped make her new one, it still amazed him how much was on it.

"Sit down on the bed," Carly said.

They both sat down on her bed, awkwardness filling the air.

"So, what do you want?" she asked, angrier than Freddie had ever seen her.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry for not telling you I was dating Sam. I just thought that maybe since I always liked you all this time, you might be…"

"What, jealous?" Carly cut him off, chuckling. "'Cause I'm not. I mean, why should I be?"

"Uh… I was going to say surprised."

"Oh," Carly looked down at the floor, making an awkward smile.

"Wait, you're not jealous are you?" Freddie put his eyebrows up and down, smirking.

"No….."

_Oh no, this is it._ Carly thought to herself. _My secret crush is going to be revealed…_

"Well, you sure sound it."

"No, it's not that," Carly denied. "It's just that… uh… once you get used to something, it's hard to let it go. Kind of like when Sam got used to all her relatives going to jail by 16, then Melanie never did.."

Freddie stayed quiet, raising an eyebrow.

"Besides, you guys have always been against each other, so it's kind of… shocking to find out you were dating."

"Mhmm… Okay. Well if you're going to stick to this crazy act of not being jealous, go ahead. However, as Balthazar from The Sorcerer's Apprentice would say, you're a terrible liar dude." Freddie got up and went out the door.

Carly just sat there panicking.

_Oh no. What if he figures out it really _is _an act? What if he figures out I really _am _jealous? What if it ruins our friendship? What if? What if?… Ah!_ All these possibilities kept running through her head. Her crush was no longer crushing on her, and not only that but he was dating her best friend. What could she do? Betray her best friend?

The Switch 


	4. Chapter 4: iWanna Get Pranky Again!

The Switch

**Chapter 4: iWanna Get Pranky… Again!**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. If you read Chapter 3 on December 28****th****, that was for a different story (oops). But you can go back and read the REAL Switch Chapter 3 now, and this REAL Chapter 4. I'm also going to attempt an update spam the next few days for all my Creddie WIP's. Gotta keep all the Creddie shippers happy. No being sad about a certain episode coming soon. :D**

_But I could never betray Sam… could I?_ Carly thought to herself, then smirked. _You know what, they betrayed me by not keeping their promise of no secrets. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey Spencer," she walked into his room.

"Marvin, of course you can come b- what? What?" Spencer woke up from his dream.

"Hi," she gave him a weirded-out look.

"Carly, what are you doing in here? What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me pra-"

"No!" he interrupted. "I already promised no more pranking. I went down that road twice, and the second time my old classmates beat me up. I'm never going down that route AGAIN."

"Come on, can't you-"

"No, listen Carly, I know you're jealous of Sam. You want Freddie for yourself, I get it. However, pranking Sam isn't the answer. You just gotta remember, you're all best friends. You always have been, you can work through this."

"You got that out of dad's old parenting book he never read, didn't you?" Carly smiled, challenging.

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT OKAY?" He blurted out all at once. "Now, go back to Sam and Freddie. Talk to them. Don't do anything you might regret. I learned the hard way."

"Fine," she left out the door.

_I don't know what Spencer was getting so worked up about, _she thought to herself. _I mean, when have _I _ever done something that got too out of hand?_

She went back to her room and decided to start planning a prank on Sam and Freddie. Would she probably regret it later? Yes. Is she still gonna do it? Yes.

Suddenly an idea popped in her head. She started writing stuff down. This was gonna get good.

**The Switch**


End file.
